riseoforginifandomcom-20200215-history
Thieves Guild
The Thieves Guild is quite self explanatory due to it's title, however they are not just known for stealing. The Thieves are known to be masters of stealth and are therefore often hired by major corporations, and occasionally by commoners, to eavesdrop and gather information on others. Similar to the Assassins of The Grey Shadow, they follow a strict code, one rule being that killing is a final resort and is only to be used in appropriate circumstances (for obvious reasons, the assassins did not follow this rule). People of Interest Current Guildmaste'''r: ''C'aerwynn ''Matyrne (a.k.a Noremac Cillian)'' Current Deputy Guildmaster:''' '''Palagos Cane Morbida (a.k.a Noteldim Cillian) Head of the Royal Bank: Founder: Haradar the First List of Past Guildmasters: The Stone War During The Stone War, the Theives Guild operated as a covert force, occasionaly working with the main armies in significant battles if needed or with the Grey Shadow (the Thieves Guild and the Grey Shadow worked with each other many times, and formed a close bond until the destruction of the Shadow) as a band of saboteurs against The Rebel and Necromancer armies, often destroying or stealing from the enemy forces (assassination being uneccesary as the Grey Shadow would usually take care of these matters). The Theives Guild was a small, but crucial part of the Stone War. The Black War The Thieves Guild was one of five factions of the Alliance (along with the Wizard's Council, The Golden Arms/The Order of the Gold Eagle, The Grey Shadow, and the Monarchy) that fought against the Darkness, all the way up to the events of the Battle of the Black Castle, where the Black Castle was teleported to the End by the Wizard's Council to fight there instead of destroy Morgen and all of it's denizens. The battle that ensued was destructive, and all of the Guilds were heavily affected, but the Thieves Guild was one of the worst. A spell cast by the warlocks of the Darkness caused the women of the Guild unable to bear children, or if they did, the mothers would die whilst giving birth, killing the baby as well. This caused the numbers of the Guild to fall rapidly, and were almost destroyed. A cure was developed by Dr. Froston before he fell into insanity, and cut all contact from the outside world. The Thieves Guild have a large enough stock of cure to last a while, but their supply is now wearing thin... The Role of the Guildmasters Due to a tradition dating back to the very creation of Thieves Guild, Guildmasters do not act as simple tacticians for their operations, oh no. They lead their armies into battle and are willing to die for the lives of their men, anyone in risk, for that matter. They also must have an active serveice record of at least 15 years before retiring and letting their son or daughter take their postition (the son or daughter usually being the Deputy, although this is not a strict rule, and has been bent a few times). Guildmasters are also forced to take on two names in case of exposure to the public, as if they are exposed, they are banished from the Guild as they have obviously not remembered anything from their training. Current Affairs and Goings-on The Thieves Guild, after the Stone War, sank back into secrecy and retreated to their base in Port Altwo, of which they have currently took ownership. Their strategic movements either for or against the Alliance have been null, as they have had to recruit and restock supplies over the twenty years since the Stone War, as thier losses were huge during this time, wiping out half the Guild (again) whilst on covert missions, due to boosted security and the Necromancer's ability to detect spies. Since the arrival of the warrior Adam and his friend Grumpa Wizard, the Guildmaster and his deputy have been away, and the guild has fallen into anarchy, with most thieves leaving and going away until things start looking up for them elsewhere or their leader returns.